


Just Watch

by rlawnsausw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlawnsausw/pseuds/rlawnsausw





	Just Watch

Junmyeon’s in the middle of stock checking when he hears Jongin calling for him.

“Hyung, your friend’s here,” Jongin pauses in the middle of wiping tables down to point. Junmyeon pats him on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Jongin. Do you mind helping me with the inventory?” He passes the clipboard he was holding on to over to Jongin, who receives it gingerly by his fingertips then clasps it under an armpit, not wanting to wet it. It’s just past two on a Thursday afternoon, and he figures just having Sehun at the counter is enough at the moment. 

He makes his way over to where Baekhyun is sprawled over cushions next to the window, looking thoroughly at home. Baekhyun grumbles when Junmyeon raps his head smartly and pushes his feet off the seat, but rights himself.

“Hyung, shouldn’t you offer me a drink?” Baekhyun pouts, peering over the top of his oversized and no doubt expensive sunglasses. 

“No,” Junmyeon tells him. He used to fall victim to Baekhyun’s pouts and puppy-eyes when they first met, always feeling sorry for whom he perceived to be a poor soul, but he’s become immune as time built resistance. “This is a business so if you want something you’re going to have to order it from Sehun over there.”

“However, you may have a discount,” he adds generously when Baekhyun’s pout deepens, because he isn’t that cruel after all. Baekhyun rolls his eyes in response.

“Whatever, I don’t need a drink that badly anyway,” he declares as he flops dramatically backwards onto the cushions. He coughs a little when that sends up little puffs of dust and Junmyeon shrugs apologetically; he’s really got to be tougher on Sehun when it comes to tidying up the area.

“So why are you even here anyway?” Junmyeon prods. Baekhyun sits back up with a big smile. Junmyeon almost regrets asking because anything Baekhyun tells him with a smile like that can’t be good. 

“Well! Jongdae and I were thinking of taking a drive down to that restaurant this weekend, you know, the one that the reviewers are all talking about. It’s about two hours out so we figured we’d have a mini-road trip, all that jazz. Minseok hyung’s coming along. Sehun too!” Baekhyun raises his voice in the direction of the counter as he says the last part and Sehun raises an arm in acknowledgement, not bothering to look up form the magazine he’s rifling through. 

“Anyway,” he continues, raising his eyebrows in anticipation, “We were hoping you and Chanyeol could join us?”

Junmyeon gives him an apologetic smile as he gets his phone out of his pocket. He doesn’t have to check it, really, he’s got his schedule down to a tee. Chanyeol’s too. Baekhyun groans when he sees Junmyeon’s phone.

“Let me guess, you’ve already got something to do for the café, Chanyeol has some paper or other to do, basically you guys are busy. And then the two of you have plans to stay in after for dinner and some cozy movie. We haven’t seen you guys in forever.” He throws his hands up in exasperation, looking as though he’s about ready to give up on life. Junmyeon just shrugs apologetically again.

“Sorry,” he placates, patting Baekhyun consolingly on the knee, “Next time just tell us in advance so we can plan for it.” 

“You guys always plan,” Baekhyun grumbles in response. He leans back for a moment, then straightens and points an accusing finger at Junmyeon. “That’s your problem! You always plan! You guys are boring, no spontaneity.”

“That’s not true, we’re not boring,” Junmyeon frowns, feeling the need to defend himself and Chanyeol. 

“Oh yeah? Name me one time you guys did something without thinking about it first,” Baekhyun challenges, a glint of triumph in his eye when Junmyeon struggles to come up with an example.

“Hyung, spontaneity is good in a relationship. Spices it up. Take it from Jongdae and I,” he nods sagely with an air of imparting important wisdom. Junmyeon feels his frown deepen. That doesn’t sound like advice he’d want to take, at all.

“I’m not sure we want to be like the two of you-“ he argues.

“Uh-uh!” Baekhyun cuts him off, “Just try it, you never know. I’m gonna go now, hyung. See you around!” He gets up and leaves before Junmyeon can do more than blink, leaving Junmyeon there with something to mull about and a looming headache.

\---

That night, after they’ve had dinner, watched an episode of the latest show on television, and retreated to the quiet of their room, Joonmyun thinks about what Baekhyun had said.

“Do you think we’re too boring?” He muses out loud. Chanyeol blinks at him from between Junmyeon’s legs, mouth full, and pulls off of his cock to answer. 

“Are you seriously thinking about that while I’m sucking you off?” Chanyeol demands, eyes flashing in indignance. Junmyeon smiles at him pacifyingly. He pushes a lock of hair that has escaped from Chanyeol’s short ponytail behind his ear and bends down to kiss him. Chanyeol makes a disgruntled sound but kisses back anyway. When they separate Junmyeon presses one more to the corner of his mouth.

“It’s just, Baekhyun was saying-“ he continues.

“You were thinking about Baekhyun while I was sucking you off?” Chanyeol demands again, leaning back on his haunches. He makes more disgruntled noises and Junmyeon shushes him laughingly, strokes his thumb over Chanyeol’s cheekbone.

“Baekhyun called us boring. He says we aren’t spontaneous enough,” he tells Chanyeol, who groans in response and leans forward to press his head into Junmyeon’s thigh.

“Firstly, why do we even care about what Baekhyun says? I hate that guy,” he grumbles into Junmyeon’s skin.

“He’s your best friend,” Junmyeon reminds him, stroking a hand along Chanyeol’s bare shoulder and enjoying the shivers he gets.

“Nope, hate him,” Chanyeol turns his head and replies immediately, nodding emphatically. “And secondly, so what if we aren’t that spontaneous? That doesn’t mean we’re… boring.” He says it like it’s cursed. “It’s nice to plan. It’s good to plan, even.”

“You know I feel the same way,” Junmyeon says. It’s his turn to shiver when he feels Chanyeol’s puffs of exhalation near his cock. “But, maybe, we should just give it a shot? Being more spontaneous.”

“I guess,” Chanyeol says dubiously. He has his brows furrowed like he already knows it's no use.

“In the meantime, get back to work,” Junmyeon taps Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Aye aye, captain,” Chanyeol salutes, and then he slides Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth and does something filthy with his tongue that has Junmyeon groaning so loud he’s sure their neighbours can hear.

\---

The whole conversation about being spontaneous gets put out of Junmyeon’s head, with how busy he actually is. He doesn’t think about it until about a month later when Chanyeol suddenly bursts into the café one morning before opening, tripping over a chair and scaring the hell out of Jongin.

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon questions from the counter, “Don’t you have class at this time?” He remembers leaving the house earlier, getting one last kiss goodbye from Chanyeol who had been blearily nursing a coffee.

“I skipped it!” Chanyeol declares, leaning over the counter to grab at one of Junmyeon’s hands. “Let’s go! Be spontaneous! Come on, hyung!”

“What?” Junmyeon stares at Chanyeol, not knowing how to respond. His decision is made for him, however, by Jongin who has somehow untied his apron and is now pushing him into Chanyeol’s waiting arms.

“Go, hyung,” Jongin tells him, “Sehun and Taemin are in the kitchen and Amber’s coming in later. We can do without you for a day.” He waves cheerfully, ignoring Junmyeon’s sputtering as Chanyeol leads him out of the café.

“Come on, hyung,” Chanyeol hitches his backpack higher on his shoulder and laces his fingers with Junmyeon’s. He tugs Junmyeon along at a brisk pace.

“But where are we going?” Junmyeon pants, trying to keep up with Chanyeol’s long strides. 

“We’re going bike riding! It’s going to be awesome,” Chanyeol tells him. Junmyeon wants to fret about not being there to watch over the café; what if Amber calls in sick and they’re short of people to handle customers? What if they get a rude customer and nobody knows how to deal with him? 

He’s worried about so many things that could possibly go wrong without him around, but then Chanyeol turns to him, eyes sparkling and an impossibly wide smile on his face, and he’s so beautiful it makes Junmyeon want to forget about his anxieties and spend more time with Chanyeol doing things that could keep that smile going. He stops to pull Chanyeol down into a kiss, basking in the warmth when Chanyeol wraps his arms around him.

“Come on then,” he says when they part, still breathless but now for another reason entirely, “Let’s go.”

\---

“Well I guess that could have gone better than planned,” Chanyeol remarks. He makes a cup with his hands and tries to peer into the dark space. Junmyeon stoops on the ground next to him, arms curled around his knees.

“What plan?” is Junmyeon’s reply, “We didn’t have one, that’s the thing.”

They both stare gloomily at the low-hanging sign on the entrance to the bike shop that cheerfully declares, “Closed on Mondays!” Junmyeon thinks the added smiley face is just a further insult to injury, considering they took a bus really far out to get to this area; it’d been the only place Chanyeol had known that had bike rentals.

Junmyeon stares at Chanyeol who’s still has his hands cupped against the glass frame. He looks exceptionally let-down by this turn of events. Junmyeon gets up and grabs Chanyeol’s hand.

“Come on,” he pulls Chanyeol along with him, heading towards the path meant for pedestrians and cyclists, “We can just take a walk then.”

It’s a beautiful day out, the kind where the sun’s shining but it isn’t crazily hot. There’s a light breeze in the air that ruffles their hair. There isn’t really anyone else around at this time of the day save for the odd jogger or cyclist, more so since it’s a weekday, and it’s as though they have the whole place to themselves. Their shoes scrape along the asphalt as they stroll along, holding onto each other’s hands and just enjoying the serenity of the location. With Chanyeol’s hand firmly in his, Junmyeon feels like he could get used to this.

…Or so he thinks at first, because twenty minutes later the pleasant warmth of the sun has shifted to an unbearable ray of heat. It feels like he’s been sunburned where his neck is uncovered, and even his strands of hair feel hot to the touch. Chanyeol, who sweats much more easily than he does, has taken off his shirt and is only in his undershirt. It’s too hot to even ogle the shift of muscles in Chanyeol’s arms, Junmyeon thinks miserably as he feels sweat slick down his back.

Neither of them has an umbrella – Junmyeon doesn’t even have anything with his aside from his handphone – so they trudge miserably along in the heart, sweaty hands still clasped together, until by some miracle they happen upon a little café corner. Chanyeol pays for two bottles of overpriced mineral water and they occupy a table, gulping down the water and gratefully soaking in the air-conditioning.

“Put your shirt back on or you’re going to catch a cold,” Junmyeon rifles through Chanyeol’s backpack and pulls out the previously discarded shirt, brandishing it at Chanyeol. Chanyeol whines but puts it on anyway, then slumps against Junmyeon.

“Are you having fun, at least?” Chanyeol asks, wriggling so that his head can lean on Junmyeon’s shoulder. It should be difficult considering their height difference but Chanyeol’s done this enough times he’s familiar with the perfect spot where it’s both comfortable for the two of them and doesn’t leave Chanyeol’s neck aching afterwards. Junmyeon hums in thought.

“It’s not too bad,” he finally says, resting his head on Chanyeol’s. And he’s telling the truth, because despite the heat and the stickiness of his shirt to his back, he has the reassuring weight of Chanyeol’s head on his shoulder, a comforting reminder than Chanyeol will be there with him on even the terrible days. He smiles into Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol must sense what he means, because he squeezes Junmyeon’s knee in response.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Chanyeol asks after a beat, his hand still resting on Junmyeon’s knee. It seems a bit apropos of nothing, but Junmyeon nods anyway.

“You were wearing the same pair of jeans, you know?” He starts to trace random circles along Junmyeon’s thighs.

They met four months ago when Baekhyun had invited Chanyeol and Jongdae had invited Junmyeon to dinner, both thinking that they were heading to a dinner to meet their best friend’s significant other and unaware that it’d been a set-up for a blind date. Junmyeon remembers hearing Chanyeol’s voice before seeing him as Chanyeol had apologized for being late, and then looking up, up, up, to meet one of the biggest pairs of eyes he’d ever seen.

Even back then Chanyeol’s eyes had been sparkling, even in the dull lighting of the restaurant. He’d used them to distract Junmyeon, and then had proceeded to charm him over dinner, out of the restaurant, into his home, and out of those jeans.

“I liked them,” Chanyeol continues, rubbing his fingers along the worn denim. 

“If I recall, you seemed to be very eager to be rid of them,” Junmyeon teases. He crosses his legs so Chanyeol’s hand is trapped between them.

“Yeah well,” Chanyeol wriggles his fingers, “I liked them, but I liked what was inside even more.” He pinches the underside of Junmyeon’s thigh and Junmyeon yelps, uncrosses his legs. Junmyeon retaliates by knocking Chanyeol’s head with his, but regrets it almost immediately.

\---

“Fuck,” Chanyeol exclaims later on as he stares into his wallet, “I only have enough money left for one bus ticket.”

He turns to stare sheepishly at Junmyeon.

“Do you think they’ll mind if I give them a credit card?”

Junmyeon just groans.

\---

It’s late afternoon by the time they make it back to their apartment, tired, sweaty, and hungry. Junmyeon throws himself face-down onto the sofa with an oof, and then he lets out another when Chanyeol settles himself on top of him.

“I don’t ever wanna be spontaneous again,” Chanyeol declares into the quiet of their living room. Junmyeon muffles his laughter into a cushion, then elbows at Chanyeol so he can twist around to look up at him. 

“What, you didn’t enjoy our day out today?” he asks as Chanyeol lies back down on him again. He rubs along Chanyeol’s back soothingly, because he does look worn out after today.

“It was okay, but I prefer planning in advance. I like being prepared.” Chanyeol tells him. He tucks his face into the crook where Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder meet.

“Me too,” Junmyeon agrees, “It doesn’t mean we’re boring. We still have fun anyway. Just better prepared.”

“So don’t listen to Baekhyun next time,” Chanyeol whines, curling an arm around Junmyeon and pulling himself closer. 

“Besides,” he adds, and Junmyeon shivers at the sensation of Chanyeol licking a slow path up his neck, “If I know my schedule then I’ll know how much time I can set aside. For you.” He punctuates his statement with a nibble to Junmyeon’s jawline as he reaches down to pop the button on Junmyeon’s jeans.

“Oh, that’s definitely good,” Junmyeon agrees breathlessly before Chanyeol covers his lips with his own.


End file.
